


Hell has three gates

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Gabe, Oral Sex, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Somnofilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: A flutter of eyelashes reveals pitch black eyes that look at him from above, like a king would do.His king; naked and swarthy, drenched in sweat.





	Hell has three gates

**Author's Note:**

> From a very hot [tweet exchange ](https://twitter.com/elapuse/status/1006586635427799040) about gabe being a hungry insatisfied omega. Thanks Ela for being such an inspiration :3

Jack wouldn’t go so far as to call him greedy, though that’s the only word that comes to him when he thinks about Gabriel.

 

He doesn’t think too deeply about that either; Gabriel has always been special to him, every aspect of his personality attracts him, his flaws endearing to his eyes. He has been lucky enough to get this particular omega to loved him back, right? He knows Gabriel could have had anyone. But he chose him, and he loves Gabriel just the way he is.

 

Even when the tight ropes hurt his wrists.

 

“Gabriel.” Jack calls, short of breath, light headed; he can’t remember how long he has been tied to that goddamn bed, staring at the ceiling while Gabriel rides his hips “ _Gabe—_ ”

 

A flutter of eyelashes reveals pitch black eyes that look at him from above, like a king would do. _His_ king; naked and swarthy, drenched in sweat. Gabriel’s body glistens on the dim light, all curves and muscle, strong and inviting just like his scent. His chest moves up and down as breath leaves his lungs, brows come together, lips part to ask with a thin voice:

 

“What?”

 

The smell of sweat hangs on the air, their scents mixing on a delicious cocktail, sending a shiver down his spine. Jack’s eyes burn, hands aching to touch his partner’s body.

 

“You haven’t—?”

 

“No.” Gabriel cuts with a sharp voice, bending over to press a soft kiss on his mouth; it leaves Jack wanting to taste him more “I haven’t had enough.”

 

 _It’s never enough._ Jack concludes as Gabriel tilts his head and _smile_ , feral, like some predator who decides to play with its prey before eating it up.

 

They’re far from over, and he isn’t even on a rut.

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Jack has to say no.

 

After getting promoted to SC, he deals with a significantly bigger amount of stress. Jack misses battlefield work badly enough to look at his old unit with fondness, even the ones he couldn't stand.

 

“SEP did nothing for you?” Gabriel mocks, sitting on his hips and rubbing his palms up and down his back. He has always been good with massages, knowing where the knots are and how much pressure to apply with his big warm hands. “Want me to make you feel better?”

 

The offer sounds awfully familiar and with good reason: it’s not the first time. Jack recalls a younger Gabriel sitting over his hips, sweet talking on his ear as he ran his hands over his chest after a particular hard sparring session — _do you want me to make you feel good, Morrison?_ —.

 

The offer is tempting; he definitely could use one of Gabriel’s massages after spending several hours sitting. However, he’s aware of where his omega wants to take this (Gabriel’s hardness poking his ass speak for itself).

 

“I’m really tired now.” Jack insists, lifting his face from the pillow to look at Gabriel over his shoulder “Maybe tomorrow?”

 

Gabriel looks at him with a puzzle expression, then wrinkles his nose. He pulls apart and drops next to Jack, sighing heavily. “Okay.”

 

“Come on, don’t be mad.” Jack asks, turning around and resting on his side to look at Gabriel “Please.”

 

“I’m not mad, I understand.” Gabriel smiles softly, pulling him closer for a kiss before turning around “Just rest already.”

 

Jack is thankful for how understanding his partner is despite the obvious disappointment on his eyes. He spoons his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting a flat hand against his stomach as Gabriel pulls the quilts over their bodies. Jack quickly falls asleep with Gabe’s scent making his sore muscles relax.

 

When he wakes up hours later, in the middle of the night, his first coherent thought is Gabriel’s scent was strong enough to arouse him on his sleep. He quickly dismiss the idea when he feels something wet lap on his cock. Jack props on an arm and pulls the sheets away, finding his boyfriend between his legs, eagerly sucking him off.   

 

Gabriel lifts his head, a thread of spit hanging from his glistened lips. Shades of red color his face, making him look feverish, hot as his mouth feels. “I couldn’t sleep.” he breathes, heavy lidded.

 

Jack blinks slowly, watching his very greedy boyfriend bending over to take him on his mouth, lifting his ass and fingering himself while his head moves up and down. Jack grows on his mouth, precum leaking as the omega lets out small noises of pleasure.  

 

The alpha puffs and runs a hand through his hair. _Unbelievable_. He outstretches a hand to reach Gabriel.

 

“Come here.”

 

The omega smiles, this time, sincerely.

* * *

 

“Maybe you should get him pregnant.”

 

Jack wheezes, shoulders shaking as air leaves his lungs. “Good joke.” he says, throwing a glance at Ana. The lack of an answer makes him look again and that’s when he notices she isn’t laughing at all. He puts down the twig shears he uses to prune one of the plants on the greenhouse and turns to his friend. “...Are you serious?”

 

“Why not?” Ana shrugs, studying the sprout of tulips. Ana loved spending time  on the greenhouse, helping Jack to take care of the plants. It definitely soothes her mood, just as it  helped Gabriel when he was on a rut. “Maybe that would keep him busy for a while.”

 

“I’m not getting Gabriel pregnant to avoid sex.” Jack wrinkles his nose “That sounds wrong in so many levels.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Ana corrects, pointing a finger at Jack “I thought you wanted a baby, you said it a while ago.”

 

“I want one, but Gabriel hasn’t even mentioned that and he is supposed to be the one carrying with it.” Jack fiddles with the branches of the bonsai he has been pruning “I wouldn’t force it.”

 

A smile pulls from Ana’s lips. As a mother, and an omega, she more than Jack knew what Gabriel would go through in case he decided to have a baby. “You could ask, what have you got to lose?”

 

Jack’s eyes wander around, stopping on the tulips. He loves the color of those particular flowers, who remind him of the purple marks he likes to leave on Gabriel’s skin.

 

“Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Jack used to believe the world ended outside their room; and it did once, when war broke out and they were just two soldiers in blood caked uniforms. In those days they used to come back to a different bed every time, and sometimes to less than that; but that wouldn’t undermine their enthusiasm. They would find a nest anywhere, as long as they were together.

 

The first time has been intense, visceral. Gabriel cried in silence, overwhelmed by pleasure, their bodies moving at the same rhythm, the same song: _we’re alive, we’re alive, we’re alive._

 

In those days, every night together was a miracle.

 

“Do you want a baby?”

 

Gabriel lifts his head, looking over his shoulder.

 

“ _What_?”

 

Jack stops rocking his hips, still holding Gabriel’s arms behind his body. He is sweating, the shirt sticking to his chest; he had no time to take off all his clothes, barely working his belt and pulling his pants down to take off his cock and give Gabriel what he needed so badly. It has become an habit to arrive to his room and find Gabriel waiting for him on the bed, naked, legs parted, his sloppy hole ready to welcome him after a long day of boring office work.

 

“A baby.” he repeats, shaky, face flushed red “Do you want to have a baby with me?”

 

Too late Jack realizes he picked the worst moment to make that kind of question with Gabriel on a very uncomfortable position —figuratively and literally speaking—. Maybe he should have waited until dinner, or any moment —really— in which he wasn’t pounding Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel arches his eyebrows, then parts his lips.

 

“Sure.”

 

The answers, as simple as it came, throws him off. “Excuse me?”

 

Gabriel frowns “You want to have it or not?”

 

“Yes! I just—” Jack sputters, looks down, realizes he already knotted his partner. Maybe he should have came first “— didn’t know if you wanted this.”

 

“You never asked.” Gabriel looks away and sighs loudly, leaving his head hang between his shoulders “Next time don’t put on a condom.”

 

“Ah.” Jack swallows heavily. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

“Move.”

 

Jack barely listens to Gabriel’s quiet voice over the ringing of his ears; cotton mouthed, eyes damp after his orgasm came down on him like a ton of bricks. He pulls out in a swift motion, drawing a moan from Gabriel’s mouth.

 

The omega rests his forehead against the cold wall, taking big breaths, his legs shaking and about to give in. He got his pants stuck around his thighs, his alpha’s seed dripping between his legs. It’s a very erotic image but Jack can’t help to get worried when Gabriel doesn't move after a minute.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel breaths, nodding slowly, refusing to look at him “A minute.”

 

Jack fixes his clothes first before looking for a towel; Gabriel is supposed to leave in a moment, so he needs to help him to get ready.

 

“Maybe we shouldn't have done this now.” Jack teases, pulling up his underwear and pants. “You got the 'I just got laid’ face.”

 

“Ha.” Gabriel laughs “The whole team assumes you fuck me every time we are in your office.”

 

Jack pulls away, frowning, yet smiling. “They do?”

 

“They should.” Gabriel grabs a chair and sits for a moment. “We’ve been doing it a lot lately.”

 

It’s pointed casually but Jack can’t help to feel bothered by the implication.

 

It’s been a couple of months since they decided to avoid using contraceptives and he still couldn't get Gabriel pregnant. It was kind of discouraging, it even lead them to ask Angela for help. Jack feared something was wrong with his body, or worse, with Gabriel’s. The doctor insisted that everything was fine and they just needed time.

 

But now Gabriel would be away another month.

 

The sound of the chair being dragged pulls him off his trance “I must leave.”

 

Jack’s hand flies to grab Gabriel’s arm when he moves away, startling his partner; Gabriel turns to him, a confused look on his face “What?”

 

Unable to convey his feelings, Jack offers: “Let’s keep trying when you come back.”

 

Gabriel looks at him with his big round eyes, chuckles and settles a hand over Jack’s. He moves closer and kiss him with all he got, a goodbye kiss that leave Jack’s lips tingling.

 

“Of course.”

 

However, that wouldn't be necessary. The next time they see each other, exactly thirteen weeks after, Gabriel would come back with company.

 

* * *

 

It actually works.

 

At the beginning, at least; Gabriel comes from a mission with a couple of extra pounds and incredible bothered by the symptoms that accompanying his state: He takes long naps, barely eats —though he tries—, feels exhausted despite the lack of activity —which he hates, missing the tactical training— and his moods swing more than usual.

 

 _Much_ more.

 

Sometimes he catches Gabriel staring at him during the nights; if he didn’t know him, he would believebhe lowkey blamed him foe his pain. ( _You got me pregnant_ )

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, settling a warm hand on his hips “Can’t sleep?”

 

Gabriel grunts, looks away, scratching his chest. “Nothing.”

 

Jack gets closer to kiss him on the mouth. “Can I do something for you?” he rubs his hand up and down, dropping wet kisses on his neck and his shoulder “To make you feel better?”

 

The offer seems to please Gabriel, who finally shows Jack a smile after weeks of being apathetic. He scratches his chest again and whispers: “They are leaking.”

 

Jack arches his eyebrows. “What?”

 

The answer comes to him when Gabriel lifts his shirt, showing his swollen breasts.

 

“I see.” Jack carefully cups a breast, thumbing the nipple. The gesture makes Gabriel whimper, bit his lip. He looks at the omega and smiles back before bending to close his lips around his right breast and suck hard, drawing a loud moan from Gabriel’s throat.

 

That’s all it takes for him to lose it.

 

He pushes Gabriel down and gets comfortable between his legs, sucking on his nipple while his free hand grabs his other breast. Gabriel shudders, closes his fist on Jack’s hair, melting like hot lava under the alpha’s body.

 

Jack lets go his nipple, the taste of milk sweet on his tongue “You’re burning, Gabe.”

 

Looking at Jack with heavy lidded eyes, Gabriel pants “It’s leaking.”

 

“I know, I know.” Jack cups his face, pulling a thumb down his bottom lip “I’m gonna suck it all, I promise.”

 

“Not that.” Gabriel laughs, parting his legs “It’s leaking there.”

 

Jack stares at him, then looks down between Gabriel’s legs. He’s half-hard, the tip glistening with precum, but that’s not what Gabriel means. He gropes around and when his fingers easily slip inside he realizes the omega is already dripping wet.

 

Jack looks up and takes in the image of his partner sprawled on the sheets; there is a thin layer of sweat covering his body, the shirt still stuck over his swollen breasts, the nipples glistening with his spit. He licks his lips, the image tightening his trousers “I don’t wanna hurt the baby.”

 

“Angela said we could.” Gabriel heavy breaths, outstretching a warm hand to cup Jack’s face. “Don’t you want me?” he asks, his other hand over his swollen belly.

 

 _Increased blood flow comes easier arousal_ would Jack read later on the list of early pregnancy symptoms, where _Increased libido_ was highlighted.

 

He helps Gabriel turn on his side, —very slowly, careful to not hurt his belly— “Of course I want you.” a hand goes right to his ass, spreading his cheeks to take a look of his sloppy hole.

 

The initial penetration goes smoothly, the warm insides of the omega welcoming Jack as he sinks into; he jerks his hips on short, fast trusts that leave Gabriel breathless every time he pulls out. Gabriel’s insides clench hard, as if missing the heat of his hardness, the position making every trust more delicious. Jack groans and pushes a leg up to reach deeper and then he has Gabriel crying loud, shuddering every time his hips clash against his rear.

 

"Babe, you are _milking_ me."

 

The sound of Gabriel’s rapt moans fills the room as his scent makes Jack’s mouth water. He bends over and nuzzles his neck before sinking his teeth; that goes right up Gabriel’s spine, making him cum on the dark, staining the sheets with his seed. Jack pulls away, leaving a crescent moon mark on his reddened skin as he throws his head back when the knot forms, keeping them together as he spills inside his partner (no condom this time either.)

 

It’s not until he is able to pull away that he looks down at Gabriel, noticing the traces of tears on Gabriel’s face. Jack pales, fearing the worst, carefully pulls out as Gabriel whimpers and curl on his side.

 

“Gabe?” he touches his cheek with the back of his hand “Did— I hurt you?”

 

“No, no...” he pants, waving a hand, eyes closing as a smile appear on his lips “It… it just felt good.” he sniffs, rubs a hand over his face “I missed this.”

 

He sighs relieved, holding a hand over his chest. “I thought I hurt you, it’s the first time you cried.”

 

“Who would have said sex is better when you are pregnant?” Gabriel laughs, holding a hand over his belly. He got a proud face. “It’s all thanks to you, baby. All thanks to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ABO so spare this loser for not making it hot enough. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/possssum). Thanks for reading!


End file.
